


Arcee's Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hatred, Hiding Medical Issues, M/M, OC characters, Pre-Earth Transformers, Sparked Transformers, Torture, Transformer Sparklings, Unplanned Transformers Sparked, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a mistake, really. She never meant to fall in love... But she did. Now she must go through a future she never thought she would.





	1. Lies of Love

Ratchet made his way to Arcee’s pod, thinking. The femme had been acting quite strange today. Not only had she hid away in her quarters for the half of the day, but when she finally came out, she managed to trip over her own pedes! At least six times on a scouting mission with Bumblebee, and three times at the base. Ratchet didn’t know a whole lot about her, but he knew one thing: She had terrific balance.

He finally came to her door and knocked a few times. It didn’t open. “Arcee? Are you in there?” No answer. “Arcee!” Ratchet typed in her password, and the door slid open. That was one good thing about being the medic; he had the privilege to go into anyone’s rooms without permission.

He poked his helm in. It was dark. “Arcee? I know you’re in here.” As he came further into the room, he heard sobbing. He froze and looked beside the berth that was in the middle of the room. Arcee was sitting there, her helm resting on her knees, hiding her face. She was sobbing. “Oh, Arcee…” Ratchet murmured. The medic sat down beside her.

“Ratchet?” the femme called as Ratchet put his arms around her. “I’m here.” Arcee lifted her helm up and looked at Ratchet with wet optics. She quickly wiped them off. “Why are you here?” Ratchet smiled softly, trying not to look threatening. He had the idea that she was sparked, and carriers don’t take visitors very well.

“When I called you, you didn’t answer. Is your comm off?” Arcee nodded, looking at the ground. “I-I didn’t want to-to be interrupted.” Ratchet dipped his helm. “I understand. Now, will you tell me what the problem is?” Arcee’s optics flashed.

By the time Ratchet realized what was happening, he was pushed out the door and thrown to the ground. “IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” and the door slammed shut. Ratchet shook his helm, trying to clear it. He had no idea that Arcee was so fast! He blinked, got up, and went up to the door and knocked. “GO AWAY, RATCHET! LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Ratchet rolled his optics. “Arcee, I want you in the medbay in an hour. You had _better_ be there, or Optimus will know about the earlier occurrence,” he ordered sternly.

*~*~*

Ratchet was sitting on the medical berth reading a datapad when there was a knock on his door. “Come in.” Arcee was standing in the doorway. Ratchet smiled as she waved shyly at him. “You wanted to see me?” Ratchet nodded and stood up. “Sit.”

Arcee nodded and sat where Ratchet once was. “Arms in the air.” Arcee blinked, obviously confused. “Why?” Ratchet snorted. “Just do it.” Arcee raised her servos, allowing Ratchet to put his left audio receptor against her middle.

“Ratchet! What are you _doing?”_ Arcee yelled. “Checking for signs of sparkling activity,” Ratchet answered, pushing a servo onto the blue femme’s belly. “I’m not sparked!” Arcee insisted, trying to push Ratchet away. Ratchet brought his helm up.

“Then what’s your problem?” he sneered. “Why won’t you tell me?” Arcee blushed and looked away. “It’s none of your business,” she muttered, irritating the fusterated older even more.

“It is so! I am your _medic._ I have _every_ right to question you, because it. Is. My. _Job._ I need to keep the team _healthy,_ but I can’t _do that_ if the members of it won’t even tell me what their slaggin’ problem is!” Ratchet hissed, bringing his face closer to Arcee’s. “And if you want me to patch up your next cut that is flowing with energon, I suggest you speak up, or you might be _dead_ the next time you get an injury.”

Arcee kept staring at the ground. Ratchet forced his optics to soften. “It’s about Cliffjumper, isn’t it? Or Tailgate?” he guessed. Arcee shook her helm. “No. Well… Sort of. I’m worried about Jack. H-he nearly got himself killed today, and I can’t help but I can’t help but think about my former partners.”

There was a long silence. “Arcee, I know that you’ve always had the worst of luck, but you cannot let Jack get in the way of the war. You must think about saving Cybertron. If you don’t keep your helm in the game, we might lose our home… Forever. We need our teammates to be healthy and prepared for anything.

Arcee nodded. “I know… But I can’t. I-I think it’s time we forbid them to go on missions with us.” Ratchet nodded his helm slowly. “I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime, get some energon and rest. Your energy signature is extremely low.”

*~*~*

Optimus Prime listened closely as his medic talked to him.

“And now she wants to band the children from coming with you on missions,” Ratchet explained. “But I know Miko would never do that, given yes or no, so I was hoping you could figure something out.”

Optimus nodded slowly and squeezed his optics shut to help him think. “I have come to a conclusion,” he said, opening them. “Ratchet, maybe we can make Jack Smokescreen’s partner for now. Arcee can take a break from the war unless we are need in backup.” Ratchet nodded, his optics brightening.

“I’ll tell Arcee.”

“And I will tell Smokescreen.”

*~*~*

Optimus Prime scanned the room for Smokescreen, finding him leaning up against a wall, talking to Bumblebee.

“Smokescreen.”

Smokescreen jumped and saluted, making Bumblebee let out a few amused beeps. “Uh, Optimus! Sir! M-may I help you? Er-Serve you? Uh…” Optimus held up his servo.

“Yes, you may help, but not me. I need you to take Arcee’s place in taking Jack as your human partner.” Smokescreen gave him a worried look. “Why? Is she sick?” Optimus shook his helm. “No. She is just… having a little trouble concentrating.”

The rookie saluted again. “Yes sir!” Optimus turned around, secretly smiling. He had to admit, his new recruit was kinda fun to be around.

*~*~*

“B-but I wanted _them_ to stop coming, not _me!”_ Arcee cried harder, Ratchet sitting next to her, rubbing her back.

“If you keep crying, you’ll destroy your voicebox,” Ratchet warned softly. “We don’t need another beeping Autobot on the team.”

Arcee sniffed. “I just want Jack to be safe! That’s all I wanted!”

“And Jack _is_ safe. He’s fine.”

“But after what happened with Airachnid…” Her voice trailed off. “I know. You need to calm down. You’re overheating.”

Arcee took a deep breath, her fans whirring to life. “That’s it. Shhh…” Ratchet soothed. “Just relax… There’s no need to worry. Just rest. You’re gonna be fine.”

“But Jack won’t,” Arcee started again. Ratchet clenched his dental.

_No! Not again!_

“Don’t think about that,” Ratchet whispered. “Think about… Your sisters.”

“They’re dead.”

_Okay then. Wrong thing to say. Think Ratchet, think!_

“Then… A family! I bet you’ll have a nice family once the war’s over.” Ratchet gave his best smile. Arcee glared at him, a sneer forming on her lips. “I already lost Cliffjumper, and I had my optics set on him for a long time. I’m _not_ going for that again. Everyone I love just dies.”

_Scrap. Now what?_

The medic sighed. “Arcee, listen. I’m sorry you lost a lot, but you need to let go of the past. Cliffjumper, Tailgate, Elita-One, nor Moonracer would want you to morn like this after all this time.”

“I can’t help it!”

“You _can!”_

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Arcee shrieked, shoving the medic out of her quarters once again.

 _Oh Primus… She really_ is _sparked, isn’t she?_

*~*~*

“Arcee? Sparked?” Optimus seemed paralyzed. “Who is the sire?” Ratchet shrugged. “I have no idea. But she’s showing multiple, almost all, signs that she is. Only Bumblebee and Smokescreen are her ages… I can’t see her getting along with Smokescreen, and Bumblebee doesn’t seem like a Cybertronian to spark bond with another quite yet.”

“Perhaps Cliffjumper?” Ratchet shook his helm. “No. It had been a long time since he’s… been here.” Optimus looked thoughtful. “You’re right. Bulkhead?”

“Nah. Arcee doesn’t show any interest in him at all.”

“Indeed. And Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack are too old for her. It wasn’t me or you… A Decepticon?”

Ratchet nodded slowly, holding his chin. “Could be. We’ll find out when she decides to tell us. But for now, we have work to do.”

“Of course, old friend. Do not forget to keep an optic on her.”

“Yup.”

*~*~*

A month. A whole fragging month. Arcee couldn’t keep this up much longer. Her middle was swollen, and she was running out of excuses of why.

She had a feeling Ratchet already knew since he was always in the same room with her unless she was in her pod. He sometimes had the nerve to follow her to the washracks! If anyone found out that she was spark mates to Knock Out, she’d never forgive herself.

Speaking of which, she had a meeting with him soon. She opened the door to her pod and sneaked a peek out. All clear. She tiptoed to the groundbridge and set it, turning it on. Arcee smiled when it opened, and went through.

*~*~*

Ratchet dashed toward the open groundbridge, and made it before it closed.

He had been woken up by a little sound outside his pod, and followed it to find Arcee sneaking out. Maybe she was visiting her lover? Now the medic was waiting for his optics to adjust from the darkness of the cave. “I missed you. Where have you been?”

There was a sigh. “I wasn’t allowed out of the base for a while, and our medic wouldn’t let me out of his sight.” Ratchet’s optics widened at what he saw. Knock Out. Knock Out was the sire.

“And what’s this?”

“Your sparkling. I found out a vorn ago.”

“I can’t wait. Do the others know?”

“Not yet. They’ll find out soon enough.”

Ratchet felt his intank sink as he watched the two connect their lip plates.

_I have to get out of here!_

He back away, hoping not to be heard.

Crack!

Ratchet froze. He had just kicked a rock.

“Who’s there?”

Ratchet held his breath.

“Maybe a bat?” Arcee guested. “I hope so.”

Silence again.

*~*~*

Ratchet waited until their meeting ended, watching Knock Out go through his groundbridge. Arcee was smiling, rubbing her middle. “Arcee,” Ratchet growled stepping out.

“Ratchet?! How long have you been there?!” Arcee asked, optics wide, mouth open, and a look of horror on her face. “Long enough. How long? How long have you been with him?” A pause. “A solarcycle.” Ratchet blinked. “ _That long?_ Arcee… _Why?”_

Arcee looked shameful, and looked as if she was about to attack the CMO. Surely enough, he was tackled to the ground, the femme holding a fist up as if she were about to punch him. “Arcee! I know you’re angry, but you could injure the sparkling! I understand you’re having trouble thinking strait, but you need to calm down!”

Arcee blinked before dropping her fist. Ratchet slid out from under her and helped the femme up. “I-I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “I-I-”

“Arcee. I’m not angry. I’m a little disappointed, but these matters are too important to be upset at right now,” the medic soothed, rubbing her back.

“Let’s get back to base. It’s already morning.”

*~*~*

“So she _is_ sparked,” Optimus echoed. “Yes.”

“To who?”

“The Decepticon medic.”

“Knock Out?”

“Who else would I mean?” Ratchet spat. “ _Shockwave?”_

Optimus nodded slowly. “Then this is… something we cannot allow to get in the way.”

“Maybe it’ll turn out to be like in one of those story books Miko reads us?” Ratchet suggested. Optimus blinked in surprise. “What ones?”

“The ones where the enemy and the good guy spark bond and both sides are considered equal.”

“Oh. Those ones…” There was a short silence. “Wait a minute… You actually _pay attention_ to Tale Night?”

Optimus noticed Ratchet’s cheekplates turn blue. “It’s kinda hard not to. She reads so loud, I never have a choice.”

Optimus chuckled. “Where is she now?”

“Another meeting. She’s telling him that I found out.”

“Very well. Is someone with her?”

“Bumblebee.”

“Good choice.”

“Thank you,” Ratchet said, smiling a little. “I’m kind of nervous for her. From what I’ve read in the data files lately, this is her first time… I’m afraid that I don’t have the proper tools… Optimus… It’s been a long time since I delivered a sparkling…”

Optimus nodded. “I know, old friend,” he said, placing a servo on his CMO’s shoulder, “but I have every confidence in you. You, the sparkling, and Arcee will all be fine. And hopefully Megatron doesn’t know.”

*~*~*

Knock Out stood in front of his lord, bowing. “I’m back, my liege.”

“Knock Out… What have you learned?” Megatron growled, making Knock Out struggle to fight the strong urge to shiver. “Not a lot. Just that the Autobots are running low of energon and Bumblebee caught a virus. I did find out that I’m a sire,” he informed proudly. “I see… Carrier?”

“Arcee,” Knock Out answered, rising.

“Hmph… _That_ one… Very well. Carry on with your job,” Megatron responded coldly, sitting up out of the throne. “Of course.”

Knock Out left the throne room feeling guilty for pretending to fall in love with Arcee… Well… He pretended to pretend he didn’t like her.

He snickered quietly. A sire… He was going to be a sire.

*~*~*

“What are you so happy about?” Breakdown asked Knock Out as the medic hummed to himself happily. “Oh, nothing much. Just that I’m gonna be a sire to an Autobot…”

Breakdown’s one optic widened. “Does Megatron know?”

“He had _always_ known. It was _his_ plan.”

Breakdown seemed to have relaxed. “Why?”

“He wants and heir, of course.”

“But why not one of us?”

“Uh… That I don’t know. Keep buffing me out!”

*~*~*

“I have another meeting with Knock Out tonight!” Arcee warned Ratchet. “No you don’t! You’re too close to your due point!” the medic called over his shoulder. Arcee frowned. “But I-”

“Yep-ep-ep-ep! Doctor’s orders!” he interrupted, turning around from the computer to look at her. Arcee sighed. “But if I don’t, he’ll have no idea where I am!” Ratchet smiled. “Optimus can easily call the Nemesis.”

The female warrior slumped. “Please? One more!” Ratchet looked like he was about to deny it again, but stopped short, mouth open, no words coming out. He closed it, and looked as if he was in thought.

“Fine. Last ‘date’ until the sparkling is born. And no interface! You could injure the sparkling!”

Arcee smiled. “Okay! See ya!” She waved, opened the groundbridge, and left.

*~*~*

Arcee looked around. She was in their meeting cave, but… Knock Out wasn’t there. Had he forgotten? She shrugged and turned around. She’ll just go back to base and-

“Oof!” Arcee landed flat on her middle, pain shooting through her body, but not as much as the worry for the sparkling. Flagging her whole body down with a quick scan, she didn’t find any injuries to her own body or the little one’s.

“Knock Out! Get off! Ratchet said no interface, and you almost injured the sparkling!”

“Oh, I’m sure Lord Megatron wouldn’t want that,” a voice hissed. Arcee froze. That wasn’t Knock Out’s voice… She turned her helm around to look at her attacker to see Starscream holding her servos to her back, grinning.

“S-STARSCREAM?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHERE’S KNOCK OUT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THIS PLACE?! I WANT KNOCK OUT!” Arcee sobbed. She knew she could shake him off if she wasn’t carrying, but she was, and she didn’t want to hurt the little life inside of her.

Starscream ignored the panicking wails and lifted her up to her feet, holding her servos still. “Arcee.” Arcee looked up, and felt her face brighten. “Knock Out! Help me!” She expected him to hit Starscream and yell at him for touching her, or even laying _optics_ on her, but no. He turned around a walked out of the cave.

“Knock Out! No! Wait! Don’t leave me!” Arcee found herself being forced to follow her mate by a missile jabbing at her waist. They left the cave, and Arcee couldn’t even realize that the sun was coming up. All she could feel was hurt and pain.

_Why did he betray me? I thought he loved me!_

*~*~*

Ratchet blinked as Arcee’s signal disappeared from the monitor.

_What the-? Arcee?_

He typed in a few things, pulled up a few files, and felt his optics widen.

_Arcee!_

Her signal had gone completely out. Fear choked Ratchet as he tried to find out exactly if she was alive or not. Panicking when he found no results, he turned on his comm link.

: Optimus! It’s an emergency! :

*~*~*

Optimus was very upset when Ratchet had called him, but when he walked in to the medbay and saw the clear vision of panic on his face, he began to worry. “Ratchet… Is there a problem?”

“WELL, YEAH! I knew I shouldn’t have let her go! I knew it would be dangerous! ‘One more time’, my aft! I should have told her no! She could be dead and it’s all my fault, and-”

“Ratchet! Slow down!” Optimus demanded, softly but sternly. “What about Arcee? What’s wrong?” Ratchet just stared at him for a moment. “I think Arcee is… Dead.”

*~*~*

Arcee woke up to find herself on her knees, arms cuffed behind her. She looked around. It was pitch black except for a little light in the center. She scanned cell.

_Ratchet?_

She scanned the room again. Surely enough, Ratchet’s signal was picking up. Faint, but still there. Had the Decepticons put her in the same cell as they did to Ratchet during the war so that she wouldn’t feel _so_ lonely?

She used her elbows and a wall to prop herself up and walked over to the middle of the cell. Ratchet’s signal was strongest there. She sat back down and offlined her optics, enjoying her teammate’s ‘company’.

*~*~*

Knock Out sighed and opened the door to Arcee’s cell. He felt extremely bad… But that’s what Decepticons felt all of the time, right? So this was normal… Hopefully…

*~*~*

Bulkhead looked around. He could see energon everywhere as if somebot was beaten, and Arcee, Starscream, and Knock Out’s signal were faint, but still there. 

“Autobots! Spread out and search for any clues of where Arcee has went,” Optimus ordered, his gun aiming different places every so often. “Ratchet, you’re with me.” Bulkhead went through the tunnel to the left, where Arcee’s signature grew stronger.

_They must have gone this way._

The Wrecker spotted light ahead and followed it, coming into the entrance to a clearing. There was energon… _Everywhere_.

“Arcee! Arcee! Where are you?” he called. No answer.

: Hey guys? I don’t think she’s here. : Smokescreen commed everyone.

: Indeed, Smokescreen. I fear Arcee was taken captive in the Nemesis. We are going to have to locate it. I think- :

: I think I found something. : Bulkhead interrupted.

: Puh-lease! I bet it’s just some sort of- :

: No, really. Arcee’s signal is strongest over here. Here’s my coordinates. :

*~*~*

“Good job, Bulkhead,” Optimus praised. “Now, Ratchet. I need you to keep these coordinates.” Ratchet nodded and downloaded them into his generator link. “Done.” Optimus nodded. “Good. Let’s get back to base.”

: Bumblebee! We are in need of a groundbridge. :

: /Did you find her/? : the scout asked.

: No. But we did find a few footprints. : Smokescreen answered.

*~*~*

Bumblebee watched as his team came through. /So what did you find/?

“A clearing. We are assuming that she’s on the warship.” Bumblebee let out a deep, sad beep. /Scrap. I hope she’s okay/.

To be continued…


	2. Family Destroys Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Arcee’s Secret:
> 
> “She wants to band the children from coming with you,” Ratchet explained. “I’ve come to a conclusion,” Optimus said, nodding. “We can make Jack Smokescreen’s partner. Arcee can take a break from the war.”
> 
> “I know you’ve been through a lot, but you need to let go of the past,” Ratchet ordered. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” Arcee shrieked.
> 
> “Arcee? Sparked? Who is the sire?” Optimus asked. “A Decepticon?” Ratchet shrugged. “Could be.”
> 
> Knock Out blinked. “And who’s this?” Arcee rubbed her middle. “Your sparkling.” Ratchet watched, hidden, and in shock.
> 
> “Ratchet?! How long have you been there?!” Arcee asked, optics wide. “Long enough.”
> 
> “Knock Out! Help me!” 
> 
> 'Why did he betray me? I thought he loved me!'

Ratchet sighed as he worked on finding the Nemesis. Finding no results again, he gave a frustrated sigh.

 _Please,_ please _be okay!_

 It had been four months after Arcee’s disappearance, and all Ratchet was doing was trying to find her. “Ratchet. Get some recharge.”

“I can’t,” Ratchet told the Prime without turning around. “I need to find her. If I don’t…” The medic’s voice trailed off. “Please, old friend. You need it if you are ever going to find Arcee.”

Ratchet sighed. “Very well.” He yawned and stretched as he headed to his personal quarters.

*~*~*

Arcee looked up pleadingly to the sparkling’s sire. “Please… I love you.” Knock Out’s optics softened. “I-” he began. His optics sharpened again. “-don’t care.”

Arcee dropped her gaze. “I thought you did…”

“Well, you were wrong to,” Knock Out sneered, and electrocuted her with his staff. “AHHH! K-KNOCK OUT! STOP! PLEASE!”

Knock Out waited a few more klicks and pulled away. “Tell me where your base is,” he hissed, leaning down and getting close to her face. “N-never…”

Knock Out smirked. “Very well,” he chuckled, stabbing her again. He turned off his audio sensors so he couldn’t hear the pained howls.

*~*~*

Soundwave blinked under his visor. Knock Out must be torturing the prisoner. He followed the screams and entered the cell. The two wheeler was lying on the ground, panting. He felt Knock Out’s field. It was full of fear, pain, regret, and… Love.

The medic still loved her.

He waved a servo in front of Knock Out’s face, and tilted his helm. He must have all of his systems shut down. Knock Out must not want to see or hear his former mate.

He grabbed the staff out of Knock Out’s servo when he noticed clear, blue energon leak from the femme’s frame. Knock Out turned on his systems and gasped when he saw her.

“Oh, Primus! What have I _done?_ ” Soundwave tapped his shoulder, making the medic spin around and wrap his arms around the CCO, sobbing.

Soundwave winced at his grip, but stilled, letting the medic let out his sadness onto his chestplate, soaking it with oily tears, recording every moment for history data.

He looked down. Knock Out was mumbling things like: “What have I done?”, “This is all my fault!”, and “I’m a terrible medic!”. It was ten minutes before the medic pulled himself off, wiping a tear away. “S-sorry.”

Soundwave gave a small nod and looked over to Arcee. By now, she was surrounded by energon. “Oh, right! I need to get her to the medbay! Help me!” Knock Out demanded, running up to her and falling onto his knees.

Soundwave ejected his tentacles and wrapped the around Arcee, lifting her up gently. Knock Out covered his face and began to sob again. Soundwave ignored him and continued his way to the medbay.

He was too busy trying not to drop her that he bumped into Megatron. “Soundwave! Watch where you’re- What is the prisoner doing outside of her cell?!”

Soundwave quickly played the recording. “I don’t care if she’s injured! Get her back in that cell! She could awake any moment and attack!”

“Autobot Warrior: Unlikely. Injuries: Severe,” Soundwave pointed out, shoving past his leader. He was glad his leader didn’t try to stop him.

*~*~*

It was a long time after she was patched up. Arcee felt stronger now; she was able to stand and walk around. She was happy that Knock Out had changed his mind, and Megatron never tried to bring Harmth to her, but-

-“Ow…!”

A small pop in her lower abdomen told her that a certain new sparkling was going to join her soon. _Very_ soon.

*~*~*

Screams were heard around the warship. Knock Out was locked out of the medbay since he was the sire. Breakdown had volunteered with Shockwave to help him. Soon, the shrieking stopped. The door opened, revealing a sick-looking Shockwave.

“It is fine to come in now. Please be gentle,” the scientist said, stepping out of the way. Arcee was laying on a medical berth, smiling, a small bundle in her arms. She didn’t even flinch when Knock Out approached.

“It’s a femme,” she whispered. Knock Out blinked. “She’s pretty. Good job.”

“Thank you.”

“Out!” Breakdown ordered Knock Out softly. “You can get more time with your family later. Right now, the Autobot needs to rest.”

“Uh, the Autobot has a name.”

“Arcee. Arcee needs to rest,” Breakdown corrected himself, shoving Knock Out out of the room.

*~*~*

The sparkling opened her optics, bright colors shining all around her. She looked up and immediately knew who the femme holding her was. “Mumma!” she chirped, holding out her tiny servos.

The femme smiled. “Your first word… Hm.” The femme’s voice was soothing. “So you know who I am… Do you know my name? My name is Arcee. Your sire is Knock Out.”

“Awsee! Knoke Ut!” she repeated. “Good! And your name is… Let’s see… Do you like the name Nightflare?”

Nightflare giggled in response. “Hm. Thought so.” Arcee hugged the little sparklet tightly, welcoming the tiny Autobot to the world.

*~*~*

Ratchet’s optics brightened when a beeping noise sounded.

: Optimus! Good news! I found the Nemesis! :

The team was there within seconds. “Good work, old friend. Open a ground bridge.”

To be continued...


	3. Darkened Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in Arcee’s Secret:
> 
> “Please… I love you,” Arcee pleaded. “Well, you were wrong to,” Knock Out sneered, electrocuting Arcee with his staff. “AHHH!” Knock Out gasped. “Oh Primus! What have I done?”
> 
> Screams were heard around the warship. Soon, they stopped, and Shockwave came out. “It is fine to come in now.” Knock Out went in. “It’s a femme.”
> 
> “Your name is… Let’s see… Do you like the name Nightflare?”

Optimus looked around, his guns aiming. Finding nothing, he put them away. “Bulkhead and Bumblebee. You go right. Smokescreen and I will go left.”

Smokescreen was jumping up and down beside him. “My first rescue mission!” Optimus pulled a digit up to his mouth, signaling the rooky to be silent.

There was talking behind a door. No, _singing_. Someone was singing a lullaby.

“ _You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy~ When skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you~ So please don’t take my sunshine away~”_

“Is that _Arcee_?” Smokescreen whispered. Optimus nodded. He pointed towards the door and began walking up to it, knocked, and waited. “Knock Out? Come in!”

Optimus didn’t say a word to correct her as he entered the room, earning a gasp. “Optimus? What are you doing here?”

“Saving your- What’s _that_?”

“It’s my sparkling. Her name’s Nightflare.” Optimus didn’t bother asking. “Prime to Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. We found her. And something else.”

A groundbridge opened, and Smokescreen went through. Arcee didn’t move. “Arcee?” She looked up. “I want to stay here.” Optimus felt his optics grow wide. “Arcee-“

“No! I want to stay _here_. This is where I belong.”

“No, with _them_ is where you belong,” a voice said from the doorway. “But Knock Out! I can’t leave you!”

“I made a decision. I’m coming with you. And no one’s gonna stop me.” Optimus nodded in approval. “Very well.” Knock Out smiled and picked up Arcee in bridal style. She giggled as he raced through the groundbridge.

*~*~*

Ratchet didn’t question when Knock Out was the first to come through the groundbridge. Arcee seemed happy, and that’s all he cared about. That she was safe.

Just to make sure, he ordered Knock Out to set her down on the medical berth after laying the sparkling down on a smaller one with a cage around it. The sparkling whined, but stopped soon as she realized her carrier was only a few feet away.

Ratchet scanned the femme and sighed. “Just a few black marks. How did this happen?” Arcee gave an annoyed looked at Knock Out who shrugged. “Uh… I ran into an electric wire?” she ask-answered. Ratchet rolled his optics but said no more.

*~*~*

“Soundwave… Have you found them?” Soundwave shook his helm. “Very well. I knew Knock Out was never the one to trust… I should have ripped his spark out when I had the chance! Keep searching! _I want that sparkling!_ ”

Megatron bared his sharp teeth, sending a shiver up Soundwave’s spinal cord, and making him believe for a single klick that the gossip was true: Megatron sharpened his dental.

But his master was right. Knock Out never could truly be trusted. At least he was better than Starscream. Speaking of which…

“Ahh, my lord! You have summoned me?” Soundwave refused to watch this. He knew what this was about. “Yesss… In fact I _have_.” After another moment, a pained screech filled the room. Soundwave disabled his audio recepters and tried to look away, but he couldn’t seem to control himself.

He watched as Megatron pushed his SIC to the ground, making him howl in horror and pain, which Soundwave could not hear. Starscream said something, earning a pede to his chest as Megatron growled back. Soundwave finally had his senses back and looked away at the last moment.

Something was flung, and landed with a large crash. Soundwave squeezed his optics shut, dimming his screen. He knew if he opened them, he would see the horrifying result… Knock Out was the only medic that the Decepticons had… There was no repairing Starscream if he was injured bad enough.

Daring himself, he turned on all of his sensors, and cringed. “Clean up this mess,” Megatron growled to a Vehicon. “Quickly.”

*~*~*

(very long time skip)

_“A fourteenth Prime will arise to complete what the thirteenth has not. Darkness will arise once more, but this time, in the hands of a greater threat. Only one will bring the sun out from behind the clouds and defeat the shadows to come.”_

Nightflare jolted awake, panting. “Hmm? Nightflare? Are you alright, my love?” Frostblast asked from beside her. Nightflare blinked, adjusting to the darkness. “Yes. I-I need some air. I’ll be back.”

Her sparkmate nodded sleepily, taking moments to fall back into recharge.

Nightflare sighed and got out of the berth, the dream flashing in her helm still, as she made her way out of the pod.

_“A fourteenth Prime…”_

_“Darkness will arise…”_

_“… shadows to come…”_

_“… greater threat…”_

Nightflare felt her legs give out, but she barely noticed that she hit the floor.

_“Only one will bring the sun out…”_

_“… defeat the shadows…”_

_“… complete what the thirteenth has not…”_

_“…behind the clouds…”_

_Oh, Primus! This is no ordinary dream! This is an omen of bad things to come!_

*~*~*

Frostblast knew something was bothering his mate. She was awfully quiet, not like the excited, adventure-ready femme she was. “Nightflare?” Nightflare jumped.

 _Okay…_ That’s _new._

“Are you alright, sweetspark?” A long silence. “… Of course…” Frostblast tilted his helm to the side.

_Oh, my… Is she sick? Please don’t be sick!_

Frostblast stared into those purple optics, searching for any signs of a virus. He was a medic-in-training; an apprentice if you must, not a full-grown doctor like his sire. He would have to bring her to him.

*~*~*

Nightflare just kept staring ahead as they entered the county-medbay, Ratchet greeting them. “What is it, Frostblast? You know I’m busy.”

“Yes, of course, sire, but I’m afraid NF is sickened. She isn’t… Well… Just look at her!”

Ratchet blinked and looked over to his son’s sparkmate. Sure enough, Nightflare seemed… Different. Right away, he knew the problem. “She’s had a vision,” he explained quickly before taking Nightflare by the wrist, guiding her through the long halls of the hospital. “Follow, Frost. I need you by her side.”

“Why? What’s wrong with her?”

“I’ll tell you when we get to my office.”

Ratchet quickly gave a confused look to his paitent when she mumbled something that sounded like ‘fourteenth prime’.

_Fourteenth Prime? What’s that supposed to- Oh. Oh, Primus… Wasn’t Optimus the last one?_

To be continued… Maybe.


End file.
